VOX Box: Eddie Blake 1
Characters * Dr. Manhattan * Edward Blake Location * Codsville, NE * February 28th 2017, 0532 Local Time VOX Archive * Edward Blake: crackle, splash, silence: 5.9 seconds, splash, gasp, heavy breathing, groan, sigh, swimming, splash, swimming, splash, cough, cough, footsteps on sand, heavy breathing, cough, body dropping on wet sand, cough What the hell? Where am I? * Dr. Manhattan: Perhaps a better question would be asking 'when'. * Edward Blake: Doc? * Dr. Manhattan: Blake. * Edward Blake: Long time, no see... * Dr. Manhattan: Longer than you think... * Edward Blake: Ozymandias- sigh Adrian... That self-righteous prick is out to frame you. Doc. He's going to- You know already, don't you? * Dr. Manhattan: We're well aware of what Adrian has done. Yes. * Edward Blake: feet shuffling on wet sand, cough, cough, footsteps on wet sand He's done a lot of expletive already, but I'm much more worried about what he's planning to do... sore chuckle It's like one bad joke, Doc... You don't understand. It's all a expletive joke. sigh You know, I thought I knew how the world was... not like you do. No. Not like that. I was sure I had figured out how expletive up us humans were... at least, I figured myself better than most. I done some bad expletive, Doc. Hell, you've seen me at my worst. You've seen me do bad things to women. In 'Nam, I shot kids, Doc... But that was expletive war! You were there! Hell, I'd seen you get your own blue expletive hands red more than once, Doc. But this? What Adrian's doing... Doc, I ain't ever done anything like this! footsteps on wet sand God... Here I am spilling my guts to you... the one person who can probably stop Adrian, but probably the only person on the expletive planet who doesn't give a expletive. footsteps on wet sand Doc, are you listening to me? * Dr. Manhattan: We are, Blake. We heard everything. * Edward Blake: Well? Can we stop him? * Dr. Manhattan: Blake... It's done. * Edward Blake: scoff The hell it is! No way he's gonna detonate it while he's still in the goddamn city! Not that prick. No... He's- Wait... You know what he's planning to do? * Dr. Manhattan: As we said, Blake... we're well aware of what Adrian has done. * Edward Blake: Doc, you didn't listen to a expletive thing I just said! It's not about what he's done. He's poisoning a few people to make it look like you gave them cancer, but that's just a diversion. His real plan is much worse. Those engines you helped him build, he's turned them into bombs, Doc. He's going to expletive blow up dozens of cities. He's going to kill millions unless we do something to stop him. * Dr. Manhattan: He's already killed millions, Blake. Adrian triggered the detonations nearly thirty years ago. * Edward Blake: What? No- Wait... Where am I? What have you done, Doc? * Dr. Manhattan: A live body and a dead body contain the same number of particles. Structurally, there's no discernible difference. Life and death are unquantifiable abstracts. You ask where you are? A brave new world, Blake. crackle We need your help. Trivia and Notes * Debut of Edward Blake. * VOX Box is inspired by Doomsday Clock. * There are possible hints Blake is talking to Anti-Monitor, not Dr. Manhattan, due to usage of cthonic energy and referring as "We". Links and References * VOX Box: Eddie Blake (1/2) Category:VOX Box Category:Jon Osterman/Appearances Category:Edward Blake/Appearances Category:Crimebusters/Appearances